Many people have accumulated large collections of electronic media files, such as digital music files. A problem associated with having so many music files is that a user may have a difficult time selecting which music files to play. A user may have more music files than he or she can easily manage and may resort to picking the same songs or combinations of songs over and over again, which can become boring.
In response to this problem, many electronic devices that are configured to play music files have a “shuffle” option that randomly plays music files stored on the electronic device. Playing songs at random, however, has other problems. For example, a user may have a wide variety of songs stored on an electronic device, and randomly selecting songs may lead to selections of songs from different genres that do not fit well together or do not correspond to the type of music that the user wants to listen to at that moment.
Many applications allow a user to create and save playlists, which allows a user to select certain songs and arrange them into a particular playback order. Thus, different user's using the same device can each create a playlist of their favorite songs or users can create different playlists that correspond to different genres of music or different situations or moods. Creating playlists, however, can be time consuming. Furthermore, if a user is creating a playlist of songs to play at a party or an event, a user may not know which songs are currently popular with the attendees of the party or event.